


Road Head

by Kimya



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimya/pseuds/Kimya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave really hates road trips, Bro helps him find a way to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Head

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I wrote anything so be gentle with me.

Your name is Dave Strider and you really hate road trips. You especially hate road trips that you’re tricked into by your asshole older brother.

 “Are we actually going to waffle house at all during this long ass drive?”

Bro smirks at you and you’re tempted to punch him in the face. He’d said you guys were having waffle house for lunch, so you’d just grabbed your iPhone, instead of your iPhone, DS, or iPod like you would have if you’d known “Waffle House” was douchebag speak for “Post Office two hours away.” Now your battery is almost dead and you’re so bored hitting Bro and crashing into a ditch while he kicks your ass were both starting to look like really attractive options.

"Maybe.”

“You are such an asshole.”

 “It’s family bonding time,” Bro says, “That means no name calling you little shit.”

You roll your eyes and mutter “Fuck you,” under your breath.

 You look down at your iPhone trying to decide if you’re bored enough to kill the last of the battery since there’s still at least an hour and a half until you get home.

 “I’m bored.” You’re not whining, no matter what the cringing expression on Bro’s face says. “Can I at least turn the radio on or something.”

Bro snorts, “Go for it.”

The radio in his truck is so old you have to twist the knob and try and put the needle between the right numbers. After messing with it for as long as you can,  you manage to find a very staticy country station and fuck that. You flip the radio off and turn on your iPhone with a sigh.

“This sucks.” Okay, now you’re whining, but seeing Bro cringe gives you a little bit of satisfaction and you decide to keep going. “ And I’ve got like no signal. I’m at negative bars here, Bro.” He’s frowning now and you almost want to smile, yeah this is kinda fun. “Too bad I don’t have my fucking charger, I could play us some sweet ass music, or my iPad, I could watch a sweet ass movie right now too.” He’s getting pissed, he hates whining and there’s not shit he can do since he has to drive. “Too fucking bad I didn’t have time to grab my iPod—“ he swings and you think the only reason you manage to dodge is because he either meant it as a warning or because he’s driving. You never doubt Bro’s accuracy so you figure it’s a warning and think you should probably shut the fuck up before he gets pissed enough that he doesn’t miss.

You’re bored as hell though, and messing with Bro was the most fun you’d had on this whole trip. Another twenty minutes go by before you decide you’ll risk injury just to have something to do. You open your mouth, but don’t get passed taking a breath before Bro’s got a fist in your hair and he’s yanked your head back so far you have to shift to the front of the seat to take some of the pressure off your neck.

“You know, Dave,” Bro’s tone is so calm and so smooth that you realize he’s way more pissed than you thought. “I’m disappointed, I would think if you were so bored, you’d find something better to do with your mouth than whine.”

You swallow and try to catch your breath, but Bro cuts you off.

“Pants.”

You freeze for a moment because you don’t know if he means your pants or his. You shift your weight and reach for your belt. His chin tilts up and you let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding as you unbuckle your belt and your pants and get out of them as quick as you can.

“Belt.” He says and he’s still using that smooth tone that makes your pulse race and your cock hard.. You pull your belt through the loops and sit there with it in your hands. He tilts his chin down and pulls you towards him by the fist in your hair. You end up on your knees, which  feels pretty awkward since you’ve still got your socks and shirt on, but at least the seat is warm.

Bro pushes your head towards his lap  and you drop your belt  and start undoing his. A sharp yank on your hair makes you stop though, your hands still on the buckle.

“Belt,” he says again, with emphasis.  You pick your belt back up and kind of hold it, unsure what the hell you’re supposed to do. He sighs and his grip loosens on your hair, “Wrists.” You blink down at his lap, his hard on is ridiculously visible through his jeans. Then you get it and wonder how the hell this is all going to work. You maneuver the tongue of the belt through the buckle and pull it about as tight as you think might work, then you put your arms behind your back and wiggle your wrists into the loop of the belt. It’s tight enough that your skin feels a little raw once you’ve got your wrists in there. Bro seems satisfied though because he directs your head back to his lap.Getting his belt undone with just your teeth and tongue takes for-fucking-ever, by the time you’re done your freaking jaw aches. The button on his pants is easier and zipper takes just a few seconds, though you’re extra careful because Bro doesn’t do underwear.

You bury your face in his lap, forgetting all about your sore jaw as you lick, and suck at his dick until you manage to get it all the way out. You don’t need the tug on your hair to direct you, you slide your mouth down his cock, moaning because you’ll never stop loving how fucking wide it stretches your mouth open. You're hard as fuck now too and you try to squeeze your legs together to get some kind of pressure on your dick. The skin of your thighs are getting damp as you take Bro’s cock as deep as you can because you tend to drip.

Bro lets out a slow breath like he’s having to concentrate extra hard not to make noise and your cock throbs. Your legs and back muscles are protesting the position but all you can think right now is how bad you wish you could stroke your dick. Bro finally lets go of your hair, but you don’t lose your rhythm. His hand slides down your back and over the curve of your ass. You push up as much as you can because at this point touching in general would be nice. Sweat’s making your shirt stick to your skin and you wonder how long you can manage this position without your hands. You’re pretty sure that soon you’re going to fall awkwardly and Bro’s going to have to pull over and help you.

The thought makes you moan around Bro’s cock and he pulls in a sharp breath and his hips flex up. His hand squeezes your ass before he leans a little until he can press one finger on your asshole. Fuck. You lose your rhythm a bit, but Bro’s elbow on the back of your head helps you remember real quick. The tip of his finger slides inside you and you can’t help but moan again. All you really want now is for him to pull over and fuck you, you could give a fuck less about anything else. Bro leans back his hand sliding away from your asshole. You manage to make a disappointed sound with his cock stretching your mouth open. You want something inside you damnit.

Bro’s arm curves over your head and his fingers tug at the edge of your mouth. You pull off enough to let him slip two fingers in. You give them the same treatment you’d been giving his cock and you can feel him breathing heavy now. You’re thinking if you manage to rile him up enough he’s going to give in and pull the car the fuck  over.

He pulls his fingers out of your mouth with shaky sigh and you maneuver his cock back into your mouth. You feel him lean just a bit and then his fingers are back at your asshole. You push back against his hand wanting them in already. Bro doesn’t keep you waiting for once, he shoves both fingers in hard enough that you stiffen, but you groan any way. You tightening around his fingers trying to draw him further in. You’ve lost all sense of rhythm and just try and keep sucking as much cock into your mouth as you can. No amount of shifting is giving you the kind of friction you want on your dick and you can feel wetness dripping on the seat.

Bro starts fucking you with sharp thrusts that push his fingers as deep as the awkward position will allow and you’re groaning around his cock. It’s distracting as fuck and you can feel yourself drooling more than sucking now. Bro doesn’t seem to mind though and he grunts when you get distracted and slide his cock farther down your throat then you mean to. The car jerks suddenly as you choke and Bro makes this tiny breathy groan. When You finally manage to pull off enough to catch a breath and Bro’s got control of the car again but he’s had to put both hands on the wheel. Your head is still in his lap but you’re resting against his stomach. You’re too tired and too turned on if Bro wants more head he’s going to have to pull the fuck over.

It seems he’s having the same thoughts you try and keep your balance as Bro take a too quick turn, and fail. You end up half sprawled on the seat, your arms still awkward behind you and your legs twisted half under you. The car comes to a jerky stop and Bro’s all over you, dragging you up by the shoulders and arms until he can pull you into his lap. He pushed his seat back at some point but it’s still a tight fit. You don’t give a fuck though as Bro kisses you hard and harsh licking the taste of his cock out of your mouth and biting your lips. He cock is pressing against the back of your ass and you grind down against it. It’s hot and still slick against your ass and you think if you could manage it you’d just slide down on it and fuck lube and stretching..

You reach back and play with Bro’s dick until you can get a decent grip on it. He breaks the kiss and gets his fist back into your hair and yanks your head back so he can start in on your neck. There’s no stopping the noises you're making now and you can’t even be embarrassed because you love when Bro’s got you hot and helpless like this. You’re moving again, sliding back and forth with his cock cradled in your hands wishing he’d give you enough freedom of movement that you could get up on your knees and sink down on it. You hear the glove compartment open and groan in relief. There’s got to be lube in there, Bro keeps that shit stashed everywhere, even between the cushions of the couch and drawers in the kitchen. Bro’s hand leaves your hair and you immediately miss the way it made our head ache. You hear the cap click, and then his fingers are sliding back in your ass.

“Fuck,” you hiss. Shit feels good and hell. He fingers you just long enough to spread some lube inside you, then he yanks his dick out of your slackened grip and slicks himself up. You lean forward without being prompted, leaning your forehead against the headrest, and feel the tip of Bro’s cock against your asshole. You shift back, Bro’s got one hand on your hip guiding you down and you  make this long, moaning whimper as he slides in. It feels really fucking good, but you think maybe you could have used a little more lube because it’s burns like a mother fucker. When you’re finally fully seated in his lap you both sigh.

You lift up on your knees a little and Bro’s now got both hands on your hips, one still slick with lube and he slides down some in the seat and starts rocking his hips. You moan and manage to balance on your knees enough to meet his rhythm, pushing down when he rocks up. “Holy shit,” you breathe, it feels fucking amazing, the angle is perfect for hitting your prostate and his thick cock is stretching you so wide it almost hurts. Your curl your body forward so he has more space and try to keep meeting his rhythm. Your cock aches for attention and your hands twitch with the desire to stroke yourself.

This close you can hear the low moans Bro is making and it sends a thrill down your spine. You know you can get off without a hand on your cock, but that shit takes forever and you’ve been so turned on for so long you have zero patience. “Fuck, please, Bro,” Okay, begging’s not always your favorite thing, still. “Fucking touch me please.”

You’re afraid he’s going to leave you hanging but apparently he has no patience for that shit either. He grips your cock with the hand that’s slick from lube and your clench around him with moan so loud it echos. He gasps and then starts trying to stroke in rhythm with the way he’s moving inside you.

“Oh God, shit, please,” you’re not really talking to him but you cannot shut the fuck up when you’re this close. “God, fuck, yes, Bro, please,” You lose the ability to talk then, your whole body is shaking and you can feel that tingling, ache  that lets you know you’re about to fucking blow.

Bro grunts, and his hand pauses, the swirling pleasure you’d been feeling fades a bit and you whine out some nonsensical shit that is a mix of cursing Bro and begging for him to continue

“Fucking mouthy little shit,” he pants at you, his grip tightens and he speeds up his pace again. It takes you no fucking time to get to that edge again, you’re wobble on your knees and moan his name, begging already because you think you might fucking cry if he doesn’t let you come. He moans, “Fuck Dave,” and you feel his body tense beneath you.

You think he’s going to leave you hanging but even as you feel him shudder and feel the first burst of warmth inside you, he hand on your dick squeezes and pulls in the way Bro knows you love. You come with a scream, your whole body goes tight and you quake and moan and whimper while Bro milks you his hips still moving even as he goes soft.

Your knees give out somewhere in the middle and even when you’re just shivering from the aftershocks Bro’s hand and hips are still moving just enough to make you whine and try to shift away.

He finally has mercy on you and releases your cock and you sigh in relief. Even though his hands are slick now with lube and cum he undoes your belt first, and shifts you back enough to pull your arms around in front of you. Your hands tingle a little and he helps you work the blood back in them. You wrinkle your nose because now your hands are sticky and you’re feeling kind of gross. Bro doesn’t have a problem sitting around in the aftermath of a good fuck, but you hate when all that sticky shit starts to dry.

You shift off him and flinch as he slides out. Gross. You really want a fucking shower. You have to make due with fucking left over taco bell napkins and manage to slip back into your clothes. You would complain but your body hurts and you’re too tired to do more than curl up in the seat and pass out.

When Bro shakes you awake you find yourself on the couch, clean and butt ass naked.

“What the fuck?” your voice is scratchy and you still ache all over.

Bro’s on the other side of the couch your feet in his lap.

“You wouldn’t wake up and you were starting to stink,” he says with a shrug. You roll over onto your side and see a huge take out bag from Waffle House.

“Holy shit, Bro.”

“It’s probably cold by now.”

But it’s not, that shit is like straight out the oven hot and you shove pancakes and sausage into your mouth like you haven’t eaten in days. You’re halfway through your second plate of pancakes when Bro says.

“Ihop tomorrow?”

You glare at him, then shiver, when the corner of his mouth twitches up into a grin, “Sure, whatever.”


End file.
